Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for printing an image on a sheet, and outputting the sheet based on a job, an image forming system where a plurality of the image forming apparatuses are connected one other via a network or the like, and an image forming method.
Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus prints an image on a sheet and outputs the sheet based on a job, and a post-processing apparatus further carries out post-processing according to a setting of the job. The job is set to carry out a sequence of processing, and the entire job is reserved and executed. On this occasion, if the job is input into an operating apparatus, and the job is only a print output, the job can be executed on another apparatus connected via a network or the like. On the other hand, the post-processing is carried out only on an apparatus which can carry out the post-processing.
As a result, if the entire job is reserved, the print including the post-processing has to be started after a preceding job is finished. Moreover, if a job including post-processing is input into an apparatus on which a post-processing apparatus is not available, the post-processing itself cannot be carried out.
Therefore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-149686, a post-processing to be newly carried out is allowed to be reserved even if entire processing including post-processing is being carried out in an image forming system, thereby reducing labor for the operation.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-103985 proposes, an image forming system enabling reservation for a post-processing job relating to an independent operation of a post-processing apparatus is proposed.
However, on the conventional apparatuses, it is necessary to wait for the completion of a preceding job, and then to carry out printing and post-processing, and the problem of low productivity is not sufficiently resolved.
The present invention is devised in view of the foregoing situation, and has objects to provide an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method which can carry out printing on another apparatus first without waiting for processing for a preceding job, and then can carry out only post-processing after the preceding job is finished, thereby finishing the entire job earlier, resulting in an efficient output.